dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The One Sin
http://img83.imageshack.us/img83/4900/03rw4.jpg :If anyone can photoshop that out, that's a picture of him. - Kuukai2 05:10, 21 September 2006 (UTC) ::That thing that looks like a rainbow-colored Behemoth? You're saying that's supposed to be the Spectrum Dragon? Holy ****, you actually get to fight it?--OtakuD50 05:35, 21 September 2006 (UTC) :::Actually, I just checked AIB, and the name of the monster is The One Sin, not Spectral Dragon, which is just a description. I'll change that now. But yes, you do. And after rereading that I'm impressed by how accurate this rendition of it is... - Kuukai2 05:46, 21 September 2006 (UTC) ::::Hey, what a gyp! According to those screens, the One Sin's HP is only around 6000! I don't know about you, but I wanna fight the 65000+HP dragon!--OtakuD50 06:01, 21 September 2006 (UTC) :::::Hmm, where in the book does it actually say that? Like what chapter/context? - Kuukai2 06:05, 21 September 2006 (UTC) ::::::In English, it's page 138, just before the beginning of the 5th section in Area.2. "Finally, Balmung let out a savage cry as he dealt the coup de grace - a streaking flame of light flew from his hands and The One Sin's final 65,536 hit points disappeared." Though I'm sure Tokyopop was going for "the last of" its HP.--OtakuD50 06:18, 21 September 2006 (UTC) :::::::I actually found it just before I checked for a response. No, they translated that right. The One Sin had god knows how many hitpoints... ("over 65000" is certainly correct though) - Kuukai2 ::::::::That makes no sense, NO attack can deal over 65,000 damage. They MUST have meant "the last of." I mean, honestly, when you get Balmung in Outbreak he hits 200s. Let's be realistic. -Penumbra :::::::::Dude, that's what it says, get over it. Probably because it's a critical... - Kuukai2 22:30, 29 September 2006 (UTC) :::::::::He's right though. In the games, the limit for damage is 9999, and the only way to deal more than that is via the Death ability. If the Japanese version does in fact say Balmung dealt that much damage, I'd file that as a goof up the same as Archers.--OtakuD50 20:35, 1 October 2006 (UTC) ::::::::::If it's allowed by the death ability, why isn't it allowed by a special critical against an event monster? The way I see it, the reason it has so much HP is so you have to fight it using the elemental thing. Once you do, it isn't quite as hard a monster as it's made too look. - Kuukai2 21:31, 1 October 2006 (UTC) :::::::::::If they are going to give it X HP (hundred thousands--millions, by this train of thinking) and let the critical attacks that damage it do 65,000...why not have it set at a lower HP value and have the critical attacks do the same damage as they would to a normal monster? Or at least top out at MAX DAMAGE. It's not logical or consistent, and for the most part the .hack universe stays logical and consistent. It's not entirely unheard of for elements of Japanese-made stories to be tainted by a mistranslation, and it seems likely to be the case here. -Penumbra :::::::::::Right, so you can keep up the ratio and still have it be realistic. The game doesn't have enough mem to have 10 mil HP so they just had to keep the porportion correct STRiPES 20:50, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Hey, what's the appearence difference between the one sin and the one godeater?--24.7.174.138 08:10, 26 March 2007 (UTC) There really isnt any diffrence in the way the one sin looks between one sin and god eater. also, I kinda wish (if it is, blame me for ignorance! XD) that the one sin would reapear in vol. 3, only with higher difficulty and all 8 of the R:2 elements instead of just 2. final damnage I'm confused. I'm supposing the book gives the exact damnage but above it says that it's hp was only that amount. see "the one sin" section--Falcon At 11:39, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :I'm confused too. I can't tell what exactly you're trying to say.--OtakuD50 11:44, February 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Falcon, it's mostly speculation, some think it might be a translation error, but in //GU, they changed the One Sin's HP because the Game System memory couldn't hold nearly that much HP for one character OR give a character critical hits like the ones Balmung got in. Instead, they kept the ratio the same, to make a realistic proportion. --STRiPES 14:20, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :::Uhh...? I'm talking about AI buster here, not G.U.(what's with the slashes?). Thats why I cited the section it was in.--Falcon At 20:07, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :::Also, come to think of it, it doesn't take up that much memory to add a few digits to an HP bar. The only reason to keep it's HP low would be for simplisity.--Falcon At 20:10, February 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::Translation error. I'll have to check to be certain, but I'm pretty sure in the Japanese book, the total HP was 65536 (or perhaps 65535), and the amount dealt by the final blow was not specified. --Shinsou Wotan 01:28, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::Now I'm legit confused. Anyway, see the above discussion where Kuukai says they actually got this one right.--OtakuD50 03:44, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Tokyopop, maybe. someone still effed up.--Falcon At 03:55, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Here's the original sentence, with my translation: :::::::炎を曳く飛翔の一撃が、ついにザワン・シンの６５５３６ポイントのHPゲージを削りきった。 :::::::The flying fire attack finally emptied (or more literally, "finished cutting away at") The One Sin's 65536 point HP gauge. :::::::If Kuukai or anyone else interprets this differently, I'd like to hear their reasoning. --Shinsou Wotan 23:18, February 28, 2010 (UTC)